The Concert
by RosalieAnneliese
Summary: Alex puts her life in danger again and must be punished. Warning: severe discipline.


**A/N: Sorry this one is SOOOOOO long. Fair warning,** ** _very_** **strict discipline ahead.**

"Abby, this is bad. I lied to Liv and told her I was working late. She'll kill me if she finds out I came here after she said no. I just got spanked last week. I don't want another one!" Alex practically whined as she was dragged toward the entrance of the concert arena by her best friend Abby Sciuto, lowering her voice so nobody standing around on the street would hear her admit that she was spanked. Alex was beyond having second thoughts; she was having seventh and eighth thoughts. Looking back, she definitely should have grabbed Abby by one of her ponytails and forced them to turn around and leave right then and there.

"Oh, take a chill pill, Lex! We've been working really hard, we deserve to have a little fun!" Abby grinned, her eyes lit up in excitement, deliberately ignoring the fact that she too had been forbidden to attend this concert by her girlfriend, Ziva David.

There was a sea of people already packed inside the concert arena, most of them drunk or well on their way to it. The girls somehow found themselves with beers and glow sticks in their hands, and any disobedience-related jitters they may have had flew out the window when suddenly the lights went down and the stage lit up.

"WASSUP, NEW YORK! ARE YOU GUYS READY TO ROCK?!" the singer ran out onto the stage and twirled his microphone as the band began to play.

Meanwhile, Olivia was feeling bad that Alex was having to work late, and was currently in the kitchen making Alex's favorite dinner to take to her office to surprise her with. Olivia's phone began to ring and the brunette detective looked down at the caller ID, smiling when she saw that her best friend, Ziva David, was calling her.

"Hey, Ziva." Olivia greeted with a smile.

" _Mah Nishmah_ ," the Israeli woman greeted in a friendly tone, "are you watching the news?"

"Actually, I'm cooking. What's going on?" Olivia turned to turn on the TV.

"The shit just hit the fan downtown at the concert arena. At least forty people are being rushed to the hospital in critical condition."

"I wish they'd stop booking that guy's concerts in New York. He just causes trouble every time he's here." Olivia grumbled.

"I'm kind of glad Abby had to work late tonight. She really wanted to go to that concert, and I was getting tired of the 'I'm going to drive my wife crazy until I get my way' routine."

"I thought that routine was an Alex original," Olivia laughed, "actually, Alex is working late tonight too. I was just cooking some dinner to take to her office for her. I told her she could go to that concert when it's a cold day in Hell."

Olivia soon hung up the phone, finished her cooking, and was ready to head to Alex's office when her cell phone rang again. She was surprised when Alex's name popped up on the caller ID.

"Hi, baby girl! I was just getting ready to bring you dinner."

"Livy, I need you." Alex whimpered.

Hearing Alex call her 'Livy', Olivia immediately went on alert.

"What's wrong, angel? Why are you crying?"

"I n-need you to c-come b-bring me h-home." Alex sobbed.

"Okay, precious, I'm coming right now. Did your car finally conk out? It's nothing to cry about, it's okay. Just hang out in your office and wait for me."

"I-I'm not at work. I'm a-across t-town."

"Why are you- damn it." Olivia cursed under her breath when she suddenly realized exactly where Alex was.

"Is Abby with you?" Olivia inquired as she picked up her keys and ran out the door.

"T-they took her in an a-ambulance. They wouldn't let me go with her. Said I needed to stay and get checked out."

"Are you hurt?" Olivia inquired a bit more forcefully, getting into her car.

"No. My lip is busted, but I'm okay."

"Listen to me very carefully, young lady. You are going to stay right where you are and not move a single muscle. I am coming right now to bring you home, and when I am done hugging you, I am going to pull your pants down and spank your bottom harder than you have ever been spanked before. Do you understand?" Olivia warned sternly.

"Yes, Ma'am." Alex hung her head and cried.

Olivia drove as fast as she safely could, gripping the steering wheel until her knuckles were white. She was torn between panic and anger. Panic over what _could_ have happened to Alex, and anger at the stupid choices Alex had made. When Olivia pulled up in front of the building, there were people swarming the street, several police cars, and several ambulances. Olivia got out of her car and looked around frantically for her beloved wife.

"Livy!"

Olivia spun around when she heard Alex calling for her, and spotted Alex sitting in the back of an ambulance with a blanket wrapped around her. She had a very nice busted lip and it was obvious that she had been crying, but she appeared to be unharmed otherwise. When Alex was back in the safety of Olivia's arms, she began to cry yet again.

"I'm here, my love. You're safe now. You're okay." Olivia cooed as she gathered Alex into her arms and cuddled her close to her heart, temporarily setting aside her anger as relief that her sweet baby was alive and relatively unharmed overwhelmed her. She carefully checked Alex over for more serious injuries, finding none. The EMT informed Olivia that Alex did not have a concussion and was free to go.

"Get changed for bed, and wait for me in the corner, young lady. I need to calm down before I put you over my knee." Olivia ordered firmly, closing the apartment door behind them and locking it.

"Yes, Ma'am." Alex hung her head and made her way to the bedroom. She changed into her pajamas and stood in the corner with her hands on her head and tears streaming down her face.

Olivia sat on the couch and closed her eyes, breathing deeply and evenly. She knew better than to punish Alex when she was angry. She just couldn't believe that Alex had done this, had deliberately disobeyed her and lied to her. It wasn't Alex's fault that she'd gotten hurt, but if she had been obedient she wouldn't have gotten hurt in the first place.

Olivia picked up the phone and called Ziva, who was at the hospital with Abby. The little gothic submissive needed some stitches and had a bruised rib, but would be just fine otherwise, although Olivia knew that she and Ziva had similar views on domestic discipline, so as soon as Abby was feeling better she would definitely be learning a similar lesson to the one that Alex was going to be learning shortly. When Olivia hung up the phone, she felt calmer, so she made her way to the bedroom, pleased to find Alex in the corner exactly where she was supposed to be.

"Come here, Alexandra Justine." Olivia called from where she sat on the bed.

Hearing Olivia call her by her full name, Alex turned and fled the corner. She was only mildly surprised when Olivia guided her to sit on her lap and allowed Alex to throw her arms around her neck, cuddling Alex close to her heart and rocking her. More tears filled Alex's eyes and she whimpered.

"You _can't_ put your life in danger like that, sweetheart. I would be devastated if I lost you. Twice now you have disobeyed me and put your life in danger. And this time you lied to me as well. I was very serious when I said that I am going to spank you harder than you have ever been spanked before, and then I am going to wash your mouth out with soap _twice_. Do you understand why I am being so strict with you?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Alex's lower lip trembled.

"Look at me, Alexandra," Olivia paused until Alex pulled back enough to look her in the eye, "You know that I love you more than anything, but I am going to warn you right now, _this_ _can not_ _and_ _will not ever happen again_ , and you will submit gracefully to this punishment no matter how sore your bottom gets. You can cry as much as you want; you know that I will never punish you for crying or pleading, but you will not fight me and you will not argue with me. This punishment is over when I say it is, and not one single stroke before then. If you fight me, you will get a repeat performance tomorrow night, even if I have to take you to the hospital when I am done. Do you understand?"

Alex gulped, definitely not liking where this was going, but knowing that she deserved the punishment, and trusting wholeheartedly that Olivia would never harm her. Unable to properly form words at the moment, Alex nodded.

"I need to hear you speak, young lady. Do you understand and consent to your punishment?" Olivia pressed.

"Y-Yes, M-Ma'am." Alex choked out.

"Kneel down by the bed and put your hands on your head."

Alex sank to the floor and placed her hands on her head.

"Stay there." Olivia got up and went to the closet. She soon emerged with several implements in her hand: the heavy paddle, the heavy prison strap, the cane, the bath brush, and the tawse. Olivia had no intention of actually using the tawse tonight; she simply brought it out as a visual reminder for Alex to not reach back and cover herself. It was actually a very loving, merciful move on Olivia's part. Alex's bottom was going to be sore enough; she didn't need sore hands on top of it.

"Stand up, young lady." Olivia ordered, setting the implements aside for the moment, and Alex obeyed, immediately beginning to cry when she saw what Olivia had retrieved from their collection of implements.

Olivia pulled down Alex's pajama pants to her knees, revealing Alex's bare bottom since Alex never wore panties under pajamas, and guided Alex across her lap. Bringing her right hand down sharply, she began to spank Alex's bottom and sit-spots until they glowed a uniform shade of bright pink and Alex was sniffling and whimpering.

"Stand up and bend across the bed." Olivia ordered when she was finished.

Alex obediently stood up and bent across the bed with a pillow under her hips. Olivia picked up the tawse and placed it on the bed in front of Alex where she would be able to see it the whole time. Alex gasped and gripped the bedsheets with all her strength. Olivia's silent message was crystal clear: DON'T REACH BACK OR ELSE.

Olivia sighed and picked up the heavy prison strap. This was the fourth time in twenty years that she was using this particular strap, and she prayed that after tonight she would never have to use it again.

"Why are you being punished, young lady?" Olivia tapped Alex's bottom with the strap.

"B-because I lied and d-disobeyed you and p-put my life in d-danger, Ma'am." Alex wept.

Olivia brought the strap down, and Alex choked on a scream. She cried and sobbed as she was whipped. Olivia threw down the strap and picked up the bath brush, not giving Alex any time to catch her breath as the punishment continued. The bath brush was quickly followed by the paddle, and by this time Alex was lying limp on the bed, sobbing hysterically and pleading for her punishment to be over, babbling apologies and promises to be a good girl. She had no strength to reach back and cover herself even if she wanted to. Olivia threw down the paddle and picked up the cane, but paused for a moment, her heart breaking for her sweet little Alex. Alex's bottom was crimson and the poor thing was hysterical. Olivia debated for a moment, and tapped the cane against Alex's bottom, quickly delivering six strokes before dropping the cane. Olivia allowed Alex a moment to catch her breath before helping Alex to her feet and guiding her into the master bathroom.

Alex grew even more hysterical, but remembered Olivia's warning about what would happen if she fought the punishment. _Very_ slowly, Alex lowered herself onto the hard porcelain of the toilet seat lid, her sobbing increasing when her bottom made contact. Olivia prepared a cloth with soap and knelt in front of Alex.

"Open your mouth and keep it open. Breathe through your nose."

Alex squeezed her eyes shut and hesitantly opened her mouth. Olivia placed one hand on the back of Alex's neck and used the other to scrub out her mouth with the soapy cloth, scrubbing vigorously for several minutes against her teeth, the sides of the mouth, her tongue, and the roof of her mouth. Alex gagged on the foul taste of ivory, but obediently kept her mouth open.

"Rinse." Olivia took the cloth from Alex's mouth and allowed her access to the sink.

Alex jumped up and obediently rinsed out her mouth for several minutes, momentarily forgetting that Olivia had promised her two mouthsoapings. When Alex was finished, Olivia picked up the bar of soap.

"Open."

Alex just sobbed brokenheartedly at this order. Olivia's heart couldn't take it anymore, and she put the soap down, wrapping Alex in her arms and cuddling her close.

"It's almost over, baby, I promise. I know I'm being hard on you, and it's only because I love you _so_ much. You have been _so_ brave for me so far. Just be a brave girl for me for a few more minutes and then it will be all over and I will hold you." Olivia cooed kindly, her anger toward Alex's actions completely gone.

Very reluctantly, Alex opened her mouth and Olivia placed the bar of soap in her mouth. Alex winced at the sharp taste, but resisted the urge to spit the bar out.

"Put your hands here." Olivia tapped the bathroom counter, and Alex did as she was told, her sobbing increasing, knowing exactly what Olivia intended to do.

Olivia raised her hand and spanked Alex's crimson bottom for several more minutes before finally removing the soap from her mouth and kissing her forehead.

"Rinse, my love. It's all over."

Alex obediently rinsed her mouth, her legs shaking, weak from her ordeal. Olivia picked her up bridal style and carried her into the bedroom, cuddling her distraught wife on her lap while Alex sobbed hysterically. Nearly incoherent, she babbled apologies and promises to be a good girl. Olivia cuddled Alex close to her heart, rocking slowly.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. There, there. I know, sweetheart. I know. It's all right. I know it hurts. Just cry it all out. It's all over. It's all over and forgiven. Such a good girl." Olivia cooed lovingly.

Alex sobbed for what felt like hours, clinging fiercely to Olivia, being tenderly cuddled and rocked in the arms of her loving disciplinarian as Olivia continued to coo tender words of forgiveness and love to her. The brunette detective was nearly bursting with pride for her sweet little Alex; it had indeed been the hardest spanking Alex had ever received, and the pretty blonde had taken it infinitely better than Olivia expected. She cried and wriggled and pleaded, of course; Olivia expected those reactions and they were all perfectly acceptable, but Alex hadn't reached back and she hadn't tried to get up. Alex had been trained to receive Olivia's strict discipline gracefully, and she had done so once again.

"Look at me, little one." Olivia cooed gently, and waited until Alex pulled back just enough so that her sorrowful baby blue eyes were aligned with Olivia's loving chocolate brown eyes.

"That's my good girl. I'm sorry I had to be so hard on you, baby love, but it was for your own good. Do you understand why?" Olivia cooed lovingly. She had to double check just to be sure that Alex understood that she had been punished out of love.

"Y-y-yes," Alex sobbed out, "I-I'm s-so s-so-s-sorry!"

"I know you are, angel," Olivia cuddled Alex close to her heart once again, "you are forgiven, totally and completely. I will always forgive you and I will always love you. Nothing could _ever_ take my love away from you. As long as I am alive, you will always be my good and sweet little Alex."

Alex laid her head on Olivia's shoulder and allowed her body to relax, feeling completely loved and safe, albeit sore and very thoroughly chastised. She eventually stopped crying. Her eyelids began to droop, and Olivia lovingly tucked her into bed on her stomach. Olivia quickly showered and changed into her own pajama pants and tank before joining Alex in bed, smiling tenderly when she realized that Alex had already fallen into a deep, peaceful sleep.


End file.
